Do You Just Like Daddy
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: The Enclave marches on a Brotherhood Outpost. Inspired by "Just Like Daddy" by Tupac Shakur.


Looking Out For You Just Like Daddy

**_"Come with me it's time to roll."_**

They packed up their weapons and armor at the crack of dawn, and in no time flat the camp was gone and they had moved on. I was packing my sniper rifle and plenty of cartridges to weigh down my belt. The hard sun shone down on us quickly despite our attempts to leave early and avoid the majority of the heat. But as usual my team Leader had underestimated how long and FAR the damn target hills, shooting at the roaming packs of Mole Rats and Radscorpions, and overall being horribly fucking bored as we crossed the bland and gray environment that was the Wasteland.

Black, lumpy remains of trees and skeletal, dry plants are all that broke up the mile long, brown and featureless plains we trekked across. Swirling winds swept up the stinging dirt and sand, forming pictures of curls and twists in the air. In the distance, the horizon shimmered like water and the tree skeletons seemed to shift and dance among each other. Though I knew it was only an illusion, I rubbed my eyes and watched them move. It was strangely comforting, feeling less lonely as if the trees danced for me and only me. It was kind of magical.

I needed to focus is what my commanding officer told me. The Enclave needed it's soldiers to be alert at all times especially in this dangerous environment my commanding officer told me. Take the lead and guide us along he told me, but I wasn't sure if it was because my CO had nearly gotten us lost or if it was truly a punishment. But maybe it didn't really matter because all I did was follow the dancing trees.

"_**Dedicated slow jams on the Radio." **_

Down on my belly I could see them moving, but from my position on the ridge they seemed like ants scurrying about. Through the scope, their features crystallized and I could see the rust stains on their helmets and the scrapes and dings on their armor. The Brotherhood of Steel used outdated Power Armor and these bullets I was carrying were meant to pierce armor several levels higher than the ones they worn.

The outpost was an old military base, with an old stock of still working robots That trundled about on guard duty or mechanical jobs. Three main buildings, one that was meant as a command structure and the other two were most likely a barracks and a lunch hall or some other type of miscellaneous purpose. But what I wanted was one target and he would most likely be in the command structure so he switched the aim for the windows or the small holes still present in the damaged structure. There, on the highest level I could see him reclining back in his chair, back to his scope and hands tucked behind his head, fingers interwoven. He didn't even have a helmet on, it had been discarded onto the desk next to a working radio that he seemed to be tuning.

For a brief second I wondered if maybe we had the same love of music or type of music. Though I would never say it out loud, he always had a love for that Three Dog guy and those oldies hits he played. Damn did I get a kick out of those. But then I realized that maybe I shouldn't be thinking these things on the verge of killing somebody so I refocused. I focused the reticle on the Man's head and waited. Just waiting to finish the work.

_**"I know you're happy I can feel your passion looking out for you just like Daddy." **_

The signal came in and I breathed in and held it, tightening my lips into a thin line. My finger pressed down onto the trigger of the sniper rifle, and all it took was the lightest possible pressure to make a great force of destruction occur. The kick of the stock into my shoulder was not registered as my power armor flexed and stabilized the kickback. The 50. Caliber bullets raced out of the barrel, an unstoppable force as it cut through the air, the swirls of dirt and made it's way to where it was aimed perfectly.

I still hadn't let out my breath and only watch through the scope but it seemed like slow motion. Like I could see the bullet racing through the air, the spin and all. I could follow it with my eyes perfectly, seeing it dip slightly as the forces of the Earth tried to stop the inevitable, but not even a God could stop what was about to happen.

Glass shattered, shards fallings and to much red to see but I know what happened through the red haze. I feel a rush of power and devious excitement race through my body from my finger tips to my my toes, so much that I can't resist a howl of primal victory.

Meanwhile the rest of my squad is moving in, and in the confusion of the sudden attack they are catching everybody off guard, victory seems guaranteed.

"_**Sunshine turns to rain, baby I can take away your pain." **_

I move my scope away from the window to look for another target and spot one. I take a last breath to focus and make the shot count. I see something from the corner of the scope, just outside of the reticle, but I ignore it and fire. The shot connects and I see the Brotherhood member blast back and flop across the ground, his left arm tearing off and laying motionless in a growing pool of blood.

A rush of energy and power again, this one stronger and more of a rush. I snarl again.

_**"Close your eyes and feel the Magic . . ." **_

Sweat is forming on my brow so I blink hard to make sure they just wash over my eyes and stay out of them. I open them and blink harder as sweat still slips into my gaze.

Then I feel a sudden choking pressure. Then extreme heat causing my metal armor to melt and crush me under the intense force and my eyes stay closed this time.

_**"I'll never leave when you need me, I do you just like Daddy." **_


End file.
